Adventure Time Fan Characters: Bios
by UniverseOceanBlue
Summary: are the biographies of my Adventure Time OCs!
1. Isrrael The Universal Wizard

Adventure Time OC: Isrrael The Universal Wizard

Adventure Time OC:

Name: Isrrael The Universal Wizard

Nicknames: n/a

Sex: Male

Age: 1000+

Physical Age: 27

Species: Human (formerly)

Deity/Wizard hybrid

Place of Origin: Unknown

Current Residence: On A Mountain (Which Is In Reality His House With Mountain Shape By Its Magic) Near The Wizard City

Occupation: Hero/Blacksmith/Guardian of Space/Time (Named for Itself)

Sexual Orientation: Pansexual

Birthday: 11 of September

Relationship Status: Open and Dangerous

Relatives: Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father

Friends: None

Enemies: None

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 120 lbs

Body Type: Trapezoid

Basic Biography: Isrrael is a hero, adventurer and the most powerful wizard of Ooo! He is a blacksmith who makes weapons and magical objects with the materials he collects from Ooo or in his trips to other universes, he makes songs with his guitar as a hobby, he also autonomizes himself as guardian of time and space by having control over them! is a collector has many things that he finds in his house hidden like a mountain near a mountain range! He is also a historian he knows how to change Ooo since the end of the mushroom war to today!

Personal information:

Powers/Abilities:

Control/Manipulation of Time, Space and Universal: ability to control, manipulate, distort time, space and everything related to the universe itself!

Elemental control: (water its states, earth, air, fire)

Power of mana: ability to control pure magic in the form of ranged attacks!

Change of Form, Appearance and Transformation: ability to change totally or partially their physical appearance to take forms of animals, objects and people!

Psychic and Telepathic Powers: everything about that!

Immortality: ability to live forever without needing anything!

Healing Powers: ability to heal or regenerate! and heal others!

To live in space: live in space indefinitely!

Fuse: He has the ability to merge with one or more living beings!

Immunity: it does not suffer change to any magical and biological case!

Multiverse Deity Mode: been able to use all their power!

Learn Any Magic Power

Personality:

kind, affectionate, gentlemanly, fun, relaxed, distant, changing, warm, cold, serious, curious, happy, sad, surprised, supportive, frustrated, annoying, coquettish, nice.

Complete Biography:

Coming soon

Hobbies:

surfing, guitar, blacksmithing, adventures, games, parties, meetings, exports, festivities, arts, books, singing, appointments.

Likes/Dislikes:

People+ His Past-  
Music+ Bad-  
To learn+ Guitar+ Surfer+ Magic+ Smithy+

Additional Information:  
\- He likes games of all kinds.  
\- He is very curious and would do almost anything to know more.  
\- He likes to fight equally to his opponent or enemy.  
\- Collect various objects and materials from your trips to other universes.  
\- sometimes falls in love very easily.  
\- He always talks about pre-war mushroom stuff.  
\- He does not talk about his dark times.  
\- knows how to play the guitar.  
\- knows how to suffer.  
\- loves to help others.  
\- He likes to meet new people.  
\- He always has the same nightmare when he sleeps.  
\- He has collections of various things that he looks for all over Ooo and beyond.

Questions:  
Closed

Roleplays:  
Closed

Dares:  
Closed

Headcanons:  
Closed

His Profile: -the-universal-wizard 


	2. Starlia

Adventure Time OC: Starlia

Name: Starlia

Nicknames: Light, Star, Wishes Girl

Sex: Female

Age: Unknown

Physical Age: 21

Species: Deity

Place of Origin: Unknown

Current Residence: Cosmic Motel

Occupation: Wish Fulfillment By Stars

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Birthday: August 19

Relationship Status: Single

Relatives: None

Friends: None

Enemies: None

Height: 5' 09"

Weight: 60 lbs

Body Type: Hourglass

Basic Biography: She grants wishes to those who ask for wishes from the stars but really does not do her job, she prefers to be anything else that she sees as fun as clothes, skating, parties and other things.

Personal information:

Powers/Abilities:

wishes: she can grant any being in the multiverse a number of wishes for the number of shooting stars and the brightest stars. although she usually doesn't do her job and rarely does it in her own way.  
Material Creation: you can create material items and for yourself and others.  
through things: it has the ability to go through walls and objects.  
Rays: ability to create and control light.

Personality:

Fabulous, Lazy, Cheerful, Distracted, Sassy, Proud, Little Temperament, Surprising, Partying and Fun

Complete Biography:

from its unknown origin she used to listen and grant the wishes of the living beings who asked the stars for eons but she had reached the point of beginning to remain other things that began to ignore the wishes of her and instead remember Various dimensions for fun.

Hobbies:

Fashion, Parties, Pop Music, Shops, Dancing, Talking, Skating

Likes/Dislikes:

Clothing+ Her Work-  
Drinks+ Her Neighbour-  
Makeup+ Foolish Guys-  
Parties+ Rules-  
Skating+

Additional Information:  
\- She Very Rarely Does Her Job Of Fulfilling Desires.  
\- She And The Cosmic Owl Are Neighbors.  
\- She Participated Skating Years ago.

Questions:  
Closed

Roleplays:  
Closed

Dares:  
Closed

Headcanons:  
Closed

Her Profile: 


End file.
